A traditional display panel generally comprises a drive circuit, and the traditional drive circuit is employed to control the pixel units in the display panel to show corresponding images.
The technical solution of the traditional drive circuit for driving the display panel generally is:
The drive circuit generates a scan signal, a data signal and a select signal, and the scan signal is sent to the pixel unit via the scan line, and the data signal is sent to the pixel unit via the data line, and the select signal is employed to selectably control the output of the data signal to the pixel unit.
In practical, the inventors found at least following problems existing in prior art:
During the procedure of scanning the pixel unit of the display panel with the scan signal, the select signal requires voltage level changing when the scan object is switched from one pixel line to another pixel line. Therefore, the voltage level changing frequency of the select signal is higher.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a new technical solution for solving the aforesaid technical problem.